Inner Beauty
by Owl Emporium
Summary: Betty gets a makeover with the help of Hilda, leaving Daniel acting like a stuttering love-sick teenager. Just when he was getting the hang of hiding his feelings for his assistant... Oh, the joys of being beautiful, inside and out. BettyDaniel.
1. Disaster Waiting to Happen

Betty bit her lip nervously. She didn't know how she got here. She didn't even know _why_ she had even agreed. But one thing was for certain: this was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Are you definitively sure this will work Hilda?"

Hilda nodded sharply, annoyed by her sister's insecurity.

"Definitively. You already switched your metal braces for clear ones. Now, you just need a little more help with the rest."

Betty sighed and started ringing her hand nervously, "Do you remember what happened last time?"

Hilda rolled her eyes and looked up to the heavens, sighing.

"Betty, that ended...horrible I must admit. But this time _your _sister is going to do it. Don't you have a _little_ faith in me?"

Betty stared blankly at Hilda and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, that's great," Hilda said, glaring at Betty. "You are _so_ lucky I love you so much."

Betty sighed and smiled, "I am, aren't I?"

Hilda smiled, "You bet your ass you are. Now, to blow Daniel off his-"

"Hilda!" Betty exclaimed in a sharp whisper, "I am _not_ doing this for Daniel! You're the one who literally dragged me here; I don't even want this!"

Hilda sighed and grabbed Betty's shoulder's firmly, "Trust me mija, you do."

Betty sighed and let Hilda do her work. She had to admit, deep inside, she wanted this. Maybe if she looked a little more pretty, a little less painful to look at, Daniel wouldn't laugh to death at the mention of Daniel and her as a couple. Maybe he'd hopefully just pee his pants.

"Ouch, Hilda watch it!"

"Beauty is pain sweetheart. Beauty is pain."

* * *

Hilda smiled at her sister's reflection, "Oh my god. You look totally different Betty!" she squealed.

"I do?" Betty questioned, keeping her eyes tightly closed.

Hilda sighed exasperatedly, "Oh, come on Betty! You look beautiful, trust me. Just open you eyes and don't be afraid."

Betty slowly opened her eyes. She had to admit, she was scared of what the result would be. Would she be beautiful? Would she be ugly? Would she still look like...Betty?

Betty gaped at her reflection visible through the mirror of the beauty salon. Standing in front of her was a woman with perfectly done make-up, trimmed eyebrows, perfectly curled hair...she just couldn't believe it was her.

"I, oh...is that me?"

Hilda smiled, "The one and only."

Betty got closer to the mirror, touching her face, not quite grasping what she saw.

"Oh my god Hilda! You do miracles!"

Hilda shook her head, "No honey. I didn't need to do any miracles because _you_ are beautiful. You just needed a little help."

Betty snorted, "Yeah, _a lot_ of help."

Hilda rolled her eyes, "Shut up and let me imagine Daniel's face when he sees you."

"Hilda!"

"Oh come on. I know you like him. Maybe even love him?"

Betty bowed her head down.

"It's just...me and Daniel? He'll probably fire me and kick me out before I can say 'JK'."

Hilda sighed, "No he won't. Now, I don't know Daniel as well as you do, but I know enough to know he isn't going to do that. I can tell that he adores you as much as you adore him," she leaned in and whispered in her ear, "And I can tell he loves you and that he won't be able to live without you."

Betty gave her sister a small smile, "Really?", she asked hopefully.

"Really. Now," Hilda smiled gleefully and picked up her purse, "Lets go to the mall to buy you new clothes. I mean, have you looked at your closet lately?"

Betty glared at her sister, "Hilda! My clothes are perfectly fine!"

"Betty..."

Betty sighed in defeat, "Okay, they might be a wee bit ugly..."

Hilda scoffed, "A wee bit?"

"Oh come on, let's go."

Hilda smiled, "Oh I can't wait! Now, put on these sunglasses so that _nobody_ recognizes you. You never know who we might meet. You're already wearing sweatpants and a polo shirt, _not _something you would normally wear to _Mode_."

Betty grabbed the sun glasses out of her sister's hand and sighed, "Okay. I just hope this works."

* * *

"Hilda; we have been here for seven hours straight, wasted _hundreds_ of dollars from _my _savings account, gone through all the stores in the universe, and have like ten shopping bags stuffed with clothes and accessories not to mention the _other_ five we have in the car. My feet are about to crumble, and my arms are about to fall off. Not to mention I'm hungry. Can we go _now_?"

Hilda rolled her eyes and pulled Betty even faster to their destination, still unknown to Betty, "Oh, stop complaining Betty. I assure you: there's one more stop."

"There is?" Betty asked hopefully.

Hilda smiled, "Yup. Now, this is something _I_ bought for you. I already ordered it so we just have to pick it up."

"Okay. So, where is this last stop going to be?" Betty asked curiously.

Hilda smiled and stopped walking, "Here."

Betty squealed as she saw the 'Lenscrafters' sign, "Oh my god Hilda! You got me new glasses? You didn't have to you know; I'm fine with the ones I have now."

Hilda shook her head, "No, I didn't get you glasses."

Betty turned to look at her sister questionably, "No?"

"No. I got you contacts."

Betty grinned the widest smile she had all evening, "You got me contacts?", she asked excitedly.

"Yes! Now, come on let's go pick them up so you can start using them as soon as possible!"

Betty hugged her sister tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've been wanting to get contacts for a long time now, just never got around to it! You're the best sister ever!"

Hilda smiled at her sister, "Anything for you Betty. Anything for you."

* * *

Ignacio smiled as he saw the scene before him. He knew that Betty was just beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside and that it was only a matter a time before it shined through. He _knew _Hilda had been up to something for the last several days; she wasn't really well at being secretive.

"So Daddy, what do you think?"

Betty twirled in one of the new dresses she had bought. It was a black wrap dress that looked absolutely amazing on her. Hilda smiled brightly, almost with tears in her eyes. She had done this for her sister because Betty deserved some happiness. She deserved to feel what she was: beautiful. She was the best sister anyone could ever hope for. She hoped that this will help bring out a confident, better, and more stunning Betty.

Ignacio hugged her youngest daughter tightly and smiled, "I think you look absolutely beautiful sweetheart."

Betty smiled brightly and swept her now side bangs to the side, "Thank you Dad. It means alot for me."

He nodded his head and smiled at Hilda, who smiled brightly back.

Justin smiled at his aunt. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing! Daniel was going to flip, he was sure about that.

"Aunt Betty, can we go see all the new clothes that you bought?" Justin asked excitedly.

Betty smiled at her nephew, "Sure thing! Come on; the bags are all up in my room. We have _fifteen_ bags to look through!"

Ignacio smiled as a laughing Betty chased Justin up the stairs. He knew things would change now. Hew knew things wouldn't be the same as before. But this particular change, he knew, deep inside his heart, was a good one.

Hilda plopped herself on the couch and opened a magazine, looking through it fleetingly.

"So, are you dying to see Daniel's face when he sees her?"

Ignacio chuckled, "That's what I'm looking forward to the most."

Poor Daniel, Ignacio thought. He had _no_ idea what was coming.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: So, that was the first chapter! Did you enjoy it? Tell me what you think! The next one is Betty's first day at Mode with her makeover! Get ready for surprised gasps, camera flashes, and a very hot and bothered Daniel Meade.

Disclaimer: I don't own this!


	2. New Habits

Daniel rubbed his face tiredly. Today was _not _a good day.

There were problems with the printers and it caused the whole company to go absoluetly _crazy_. Employees were running from left to right in front of his office making Daniel feel dizzy. The magazine needed to be out by _tomorrow _and everybody was stressing whether they could make the deadline. Alexis was currently biting Marc's head off about god knows what, and Wilhemena was nowhere in sight.

Well, at least _that_ was a good thing.

Daniel stared at the blank page in front of him. He needed to think of a new layout for the magazine by _tomorrow_ and he had thought of nothing.

And worst of all, Betty wasn't here.

Daniel groaned. When was Betty when he needed her?

She had called him told him she was going to be running late. But it was already _10 o'clock_; wasn't that late _enough_?

He rolled his shoulders and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. He hated Betty not being here. She organized everything for him. She was his savior.

Betty hadn't been here yesterday either. Why? He had no idea. Hilda hadn't been exactly clear for a reason, but he had let Betty have the day off. Betty worked too hard; she deserved a break once in a while.

But Daniel wasn't exactly anxious to for his assistant to come in just because he needed to be organized. He just _wanted_ to see her; to hear her voice.

He groaned. Why did she have to do this to him? He pictured her sweet smile, her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes he could hopelessly get lost into...

Suddenly, a silence reined over the whole floor. Daniel looked up, surprised. The first in his line of vision was Marc, who seemed to struggle to take something out of his pocket. The struggle finally ended when he quickly took out his camera and started taking pictures miles a minute. Alexis was smiling slightly, and looked mildly surprised. They were both staring at one spot in particular. As was everyone else.

What the hell were they all staring at?

"Stupid vase..." he muttered, moving it aside.

What? He was curious.

As he looked at what, actually, _who_ people were staring at, he almost fainted. Mother of god, was that Betty?

She seemed to sense his gaze because she turned to look straight at him and smiled that dazzling smile that always seemed to make him go crazy.

He looked at her clothing and he could have sworn his heart stopped. She was wearing an off-white button up shirt and a brown pencil skirt. The heels she wore made her seem a little taller, and the long, gold butterfly necklace completed the outfit, making it still Betty-like. He wasn't sure to curse the world or to be glad that she wasn't wearing tights. The clothes she wore hugged her body at all the right places, making her seem...sexy.

He pulled at his tie, and unbuttoned the first two buttons from this shirt. Was the AC broken? Why was it hot all of a sudden? And where in the world did all those curves some from? He had never been so aware of his assistant's body shape as he was now. And her hair...it was in soft waves, framing her face, her bangs swept off to the side. She just looked so damn sweet and sexy at the same time. He had to use all his self control to not do anything, and it was proving to be hard.

_No, bad Daniel! Stop now! Oh dear god, she's coming over here. Okay, breath, breath!_

He gulped as she came over to his office's door. He just couldn't think about her that way, not now. Over three months ago she had taken the decision of not going with either Henry or Geo; she didn't need this.

"Hey Daniel! You mind if I come in?"

"Uh, hello Betty. No, not all all." he said, his voice cracking a bit. Not to mention the stuttering.

_Stupid idiot!_

She smiled at him and walked to the chair in from of him and sat on it.

"So, anything you need?"

He nodded, trying to ignore that Betty's bare legs were just a few inches away from his.

_Focus Daniel, focus!_

"Uh, well yes, you've actually come here at a bad time. The printers are down and the magazine needs to be out by _tomorrow_, not to mention the meetings I need you to schedule, and paper work, among other things." he said, all in one breath. He sighed, "I'm sorry, but I really need to do this layout and with all the things I've needed to do, I haven't gotten time to get my hands on it. You really are helpful Betty; don't know what I'd do without you."

She smiled that brilliant smile of hers, and nodded, picking up the pile of paper work.

"I'll get started right away."

He nodded, "Thank you Betty. You're my savior!"

She laughed, and shook her head, walking to her office. And of course, Daniel couldn't miss the way her hips swayed as she walked.

He groaned and slammed his head on his desk.

* * *

"If you think staring at the paper will make it dance then you've just wasted one hour of your life."

Daniel looked up at his sister and groaned, "What do you want?"

Alexis clutched her chest and gasped dramatically, "Why must you hurt me so?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Stop being such a drama queen Alexis. But seriously, what do you want?"

She shrugged, "Can't a sister check up on her little brother to see if he's alright? I mean, I was worried you might have died."

He looked up at her questionably, "Died?"

She smirked and sat down in front of him. "Yup. Anyone who knows you as well as I do knows that you were just dying to rip her clothes off."

The room started getting hot all of a sudden. Again.

He gulped, "Her? Who's _her_?" he said, trying to act ignorant.

She rolled her eyes, "_Her_ as in Betty."

"That's a- it's the stupidest- I was not!" he stuttered.

She raised an eyebrow, "You can't fool me Dan. I know you more than anyone else. It's not like you were subtle about it either."

_Damn it._

He slammed his head on the desk. It seemed to be becoming a habit.

"Was I really that obvious?" he asked.

She sighed, "Yeah."

He groaned, "Do you think she noticed?"

Alexis looked over at Betty, who was currently speaking to someone on the phone. She had seen the mischievous twinkle in Betty's eye and the intentional hip-swaying she did as she walked out of Daniel's office earlier. Maybe, she wasn't as ignorant and naive as everyone though she was.

She smirked at her little brother. Oh, she'll have her fun.

"Oh, I don't think so. Don't worry: you're out of the water."

Daniel let out a breath he had been holding and rolled his shoulders.

"Well, that's good right?"

She smirked at Daniel, "Whatever you say Dan."

He looked at her, his eyes narrowing, "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked suspiciously.

She simply smiled at him, and walked out of his office with a very smug sounding good-bye.

"Women," he muttered to himself as he stared at the blank paper in front of him once again.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, okay. _Please _don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in a while...er, about 3 months now, but I've just been super busy this summer! And, I still am, but I promise I'll update this sooner! I actually had this chapter almost done 3 months ago, just never got around to finishing it. Well, now it _is_! Review please, and tell me what you think! I'd appreciate the feedback (even though, I think I won't be very good). Prove me wrong? (:

Next chapter: Er, should it be the rest of the day at _Mode_? Maybe some jealousy? Hmm, sounds interesting, no? :D

Disclaimer: Yeah, _still_ don't own anything (unfortunately).


End file.
